1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the transportation and collection of waste. Specifically, the present disclosure is generally directed to the transportation and collection of waste via vacuum systems.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Whether in an industrial, commercial, or domestic setting, maintaining a clean environment is desirable. Doing so helps minimize potential hazards and has a positive effect on the health of individuals within said space. For example, dust, dirt, and debris often accumulate over time, and absent their routine collection and disposal, individuals exposed thereto may be subject to harmful debris (e.g., sharp objects such as broken glass, nails, shards of metal, etc.), or to allergens and pathogenic microbes found in the accumulated dust or dirt. At the very least, it creates an unsightly and/or unaesthetic environment.
With respect to dust, dirt, and debris on the floor of an industrial or commercial workspace, workers may be caused to trip, slip, stumble, and/or injure themselves by stepping on debris, dirt, and/or accumulated dust. It may further cause inefficiencies or errors in industrial workflows and/or machinery. In a domestic environment, accumulated dust may cause excessive sneezing or may contribute to allergies of residents and/or visitors. Dirt and debris is unsightly in such a setting but may further represent a choking hazard for small children scooting about the floor or may even become a food source for unwanted insects and/or vermin. Accordingly, methods and systems for collecting and transporting waste (e.g., dust, dirt, debris, etc.) are needed.
There are some rudimentary systems for collecting and transporting waste found on the floors of industrial, commercial, and residential spaces. For example, a broom and dustpan may be used to sweep the waste into a pile after which the pile is collected into a dustpan for disposal in a waste receptacle. However, there are a host of problems and inefficiencies with this type of waste collection, transportation, and disposal. For example, a broom and dustpan requires a certain level of dexterity to manage the transfer of waste into the dustpan, and this process is typically inefficient. Vacuum cleaners and vacuum systems may also be used to collect and transport waste but they also suffer from drawbacks.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in the art of collecting and transporting waste that can be addressed.